unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Suzanne Sevakis
|found = April 25, 1990|location = Oklahoma City, Oklahoma|missing from = Dallas, Texas|identified = October 2014|timespan = 24 years|age = 21|cause of death = (Manner undetermined)|status = Unknown|name = Suzanne Sevakis }} Suzanne Marie Sevakis (also referred to as "Sevakig") (September 9, 1969 - April 30, 1990) was a young woman who was kidnapped at four by her mother's 3rd husband (Franklin Floyd). He also took her two sisters and 1 year old baby brother, Phillip Brandenburg. The sister were left at a children's home. The baby has not been found. Floyd later raised her and eventually married her. Suzanne's son, Michael Hughes remains missing since 1994. Floyd was also convicted of the murder of Cheryl Commesso. Abduction Franklin Delano Floyd married Suzanne's mother sometime in 1975, and they eventually moved from North Carolina to Texas. Suzanne's mother received a 30-day prison sentence for passing a bad check. When Suzanne's mother was released, two of the children were placed in foster care, but Suzanne and her brother, Phillip Steven Brandenburg, were missing, presumably abducted by Frank Floyd. Suzanne's mother attempted to file a missing persons report, but was denied due to the fact "Brandon Williams," (an alias used by Floyd) had all rights to take the children. Suzanne's brother has never been found. Life Investigators found sexually explicit photos of Suzanne in Floyd's pickup truck, which has led them to believe Suzanne was sexually abused by Frank. There were also photos of another female child who was sexually exploited, and there were 16 other photos of an adult female tied up and beaten to death. Suzanne used many aliases throughout her life, such as "Suzanne Davis." Suzanne moved throughout multiple places around the United States with Floyd, such as Georgia, Arizona, and Oklahoma. She attended three different high schools in her life, from Arizona to Georgia. Suzanne was accepted into the Georgia Institute of Technology. Floyd and Suzanne got married in 1989, and their wedding took place in New Orleans, Louisiana. They both used fake names "Tonya Dawn Tadlock," and "Clarence Marcus Hughes." Floyd always claimed to be her biological father, but DNA tests revealed they were not related. Death In April 1990, Sharon's co-worker from a strip club told her she should leave Floyd to avoid her death, and run off with her child. At the time, Sharon had a secret relationship with Kevin Brown, who was the father of her son, Michael Hughes. The two eventually ran away with Michael. Later that month, three passerby found Suzanne's body lying on the side of the highway, outside of Oklahoma City. There was a large hematoma at the base of her skull. Groceries were scattered around her which led authorities to believe she was grocery shopping, and then pushed when she was attempting to get to the Motel 6. The authorities investigating only surmised that it was a hit and run, but it was never confirmed. Floyd is the prime suspect in the death of Suzanne. Identification Suzanne was positively identified in 2014 through DNA analysis. Kevin Brown stated he would take custody of Michael if he was found alive. Sadly, it is believed Michael Hughes is deceased, and was murdered by Frank Floyd. Floyd remains on death row. Suzanne's death, and her child's disappearance remain unsolved. Gallery a-sequel-4-sharon.jpg 8UFTX1.jpg 4yearbooks-sharon-marshall (2).png|Suzanne, circa 1983 sharon_marshall_color_prom.jpg|Sharon at her 1983 prom 4yearbooks-sharon-marshall (3).png|Suzanne, circa 1984 4yearbooks-sharon-marshall (4).png|Suzanne, circa 1985 4yearbooks-sharon-marshall (5).png|Suzanne, circa 1986 sharon_marshall_1986_yearbo.png sharon-86-yellow-shirt.jpg 8UFTX2.jpg 8UFOK2.jpg sharon_red-shirt.jpg Sources * * http://helpsharonmarshall.blogspot.com/ * http://www.mattbirkbeck.com/a-beautiful-child.html * http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/2020-on-id-presents-homicide/tv-listings/884566/ * https://www.investigationdiscovery.com/tv-shows/pandoras-box-unleashing-evil/ Season 1 Ep. 2 * https://www.investigationdiscovery.com/tv-shows/motives-murders-cracking-the-case/ Season 4 Ep. 1 * http://unsolvedmysteries.wikia.com/wiki/Suzanne_Davis Category:Abducted Category:2014 identifications Category:People found in Oklahoma Category:Young adults Category:1990 deaths Category:1990 discoveries Category:Parents Category:Cold Case Files cases Category:Unsolved Mysteries cases